


La Chute

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Livre V, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Ses paupières lui semblaient particulièrement lourdes et elles se fermèrent presque entièrement, tandis que le monde autour de lui se transformait.





	

Doucement, lentement, à mesure qu'il s'acharnait sur son poignet avec un soin méthodique, Arthur se sentait aller. Sa peau blanchissait à mesure que le sang coulait et se déversait à la fois dans la baignoire et sur le sol froid en pierres. 

Une fois le travail achevé, son poignet tomba sur le rebord et l'ancien roi sentit ses forces disparaître petit à petit. Ses paupières lui semblaient particulièrement lourdes et elles se fermèrent presque entièrement, tandis que le monde autour de lui se transformait. 

Il avait l'impression de tomber, indéfiniment, comme s'il flottait presque dans une immensité éblouissante. Et soudain, Arthur aperçut des silhouettes. Simplement des ombres au début, avant que leurs traits ne deviennent plus visible et qu'Arthur puisse deviner des visages. Il vit César, qui lui envoya un sourire presque fier, reconnut Glaucia au loin, sans savoir pourquoi il était là. Il fut surpris de voir Papinius, si jeune, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, de ressentir une gêne étrange dans sa poitrine. Il ne vit personne avant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse un visage qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier durant les quinze dernières années. Manilius le regardait avec un sourire béat, à tel point qu'Arthur avait presque envie de lui envoyer une pointe de sarcasme. Mais il était tout simplement heureux de le revoir. Son meilleur ami lui tendit la main et Arthur trouva la force de tendre le bras en sa direction. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'agripper à Manilius, il se sentit tomber et revenir soudainement à la réalité pour trouver les prunelles claires de Lancelot à la place de celles plus sombres de son double romain, avant de ne sombrer totalement dans le noir total.


End file.
